In the future, the wireless charging will be used everywhere with the growing popularity of the wireless charging. Although it is convenient to use the wireless charging everywhere, but the surge which generated from the initial charging by both of the wire or wireless charging may cause the cumulative damage to the battery to cumulatively reduce effective duration of the battery. In other words, the effective duration of the battery is reducing with the increasing numbers of charging, and the efficiency of discharging/charging of the battery becomes worse and worse. Therefore, the conventional wireless charging device uses battery to provide the transmitting power but easily to reduce the effective duration of the battery and the efficiency of supplying the transmitting power.
Thus, it is desired to provide a bypass control wireless charging device which adopted the transmitting power supply mode by an external power source while connected to the external power source and departed from the power supplied by the battery. On the contrary, the battery transmitting mode was adopted while the external power source is not detected, and the battery provided the transmitting power for the wireless transmission unit.